Hermione, un sentimiento en común
by Fl. Lovegood
Summary: Hermione está enamorándose peligrosamente de Harry... Ron intentará impedirlo, pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione, un sentimiento común**

_**Capítulo 1**_

-La fama no lo es todo, Harry -solía repetir Hermione, desesperada ante la nueva y exasperante actitud de su amigo.

-Si, si, Hermione. Molesta a Ron, ¿quieres? déjame hacer mi vida -contestaba siempre Harry, a lo que Ron se escondía tras su amigo, para no ver la cara de reproche de Hermione.

Lo cierto era que a Ron también le molestaba que su amigo, de pronto, se pareciera más a un Malfoy, que a un Potter. Pero no por eso, sino porque el chico siempre estaba rodeado de gente, y no tenía tiempo para Ron.

-Hablamos luego... -dijo Harry una tarde, luego de ser la quinceava vez que Ron intentaba despegarlo de las hermanas Patil, y Cho Chang-. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, amigo?

-¿Amigo? ¿Amigo?-dijo furioso a Hermione, cuando se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor-. ¡¡Se ha vuelto un cretino, y pretende que yo sea...!! ¿Su... amigo? ¿Cómo podría serlo, Hermione, ¿cómo? -tomó de las manos a Hermione que estaba a punto de las lágrimas. A decir verdad, desde el cambio de Harry, siempre estaba al borde de llorar.

-No sé Ron. ¡¡No lo sé!! Habla con él. Has algo. Intenta sacarlo de esa obsesión que tiene consigo mismo -se tiró en un sillón junto al fuego, y se dedicó a mirar a Crookshanks que jugaba con los gorros que ella seguía tejiendo-. ¡Encima esa Cho Chang no lo deja en paz! -dijo tirando uno de los libros que estaba sobre la mesa. El libro cayó al suelo, y causó tal estruendo por su peso que al gato se le cayó encima toda la fila de gorritos que oscilaba peligrosamente sobre una débil silla. Comenzó a luchar con ellos, y Hermione pudo notar que tendría que tejer unos cuantos más. Esos ya estaban perdidos...

-Y eso te molesta, ¿no Hermione? -dijo Ron con respecto a Cho.

-¡Ay Ron! No empieces de nuevo. Ya dejamos en claro el asunto de Harry, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué sigues? No te hagas tan pesado como él -dijo levantándose, y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos

-¡¡Hermione!! Yo... -dijo Ron sin saber si le convenía volver a decirlo

-Si. Lo sé Ronald. Tú me quieres. Pero debes entender que yo...

-Tú no -terminó el la frase, decaído y agotado.

-Lo siento, Ron -dijo ella un poco más relajada, volviendo a su lugar-. Es que...

-A ti te gusta Harry -terminó él.

-¡¡No!! -reprochó ella-. Bueno... no. No, no... Pero... ¡estoy confundida! ¡Si Ginny estuviera...! -reclamó con melancolía. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, y por ella entró Ginny, con Harry de la mano

-¡Vaya, Hermione! Sí que tienes telepatía. Luego me enseñas ¿eh? Ahora estoy agotado... -se desperezó y fue hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-Herms -murmuró la colorada, comenzando a sonrojarse-. Yo... él... -ya era sabido por todos los Gryffindors, los sentimientos de Hermione Granger hacia Harry Potter. Menos por alguien... Harry no lograba entenderlo, es que... ¿cómo su mejor amiga iba a gustar de él? Seguro eran patrañas que inventaban todos...-. Lo siento -dijo soltando de inmediato la mano de Harry. Hermione dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su habitación. Nadie podría detenerla. Nadie. Excepto una voz...

-Hermione -llamó Harry con urgencia-. ¿No vienes a por unos pastelillos a la cocina conmigo? -preguntó ante las señas desesperadas de Ginny, que le decían que la llame.

-Ah... eh... yo... bueno. Pero... no nos tardemos, aún tengo que hacer el pergamino para el profesor Binns, y son las nueve de la noche... -miró su reloj, ocultando que se había ruborizado. Ni se imaginaba que el chico solo lo hacía por Ginny.

-Ven -dijo él, extendiéndole su mano. Ella la estrechó. Se sentía tan bien con el tacto del chico. Pero al caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no pudo evitar pensar que andaba de la mano con el mismísimo calco de Draco Malfoy. Esa malicia, esa superioridad... eran tan impropias de Harry y, sin embargo, las sentía allí. Como una presencia que jamás iba a desaparecer. Que nunca se iría, y que permanecería por siempre en el alma del chico.

-Harry... -susurró ella con decisión.

-¿Sí? Hermione... -respondió él, altanero.

-Es que... me preguntaba por qué... ¿por qué..?

-¿Por qué, qué, Hermione? -preguntó él, sin dejarla continuar. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo, y le dedicó una sonrisa que terminó de convencer a Hermione de que lo que iba a decir no era lo correcto en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Ron? Parece preocupado -dijo cambiando de tema muy bruscamente.

-Ah, eso... Ron... es que ya no siento que sea el mismo conmigo. La otra vez le conseguí una cita con una chica de Ravenclaw que se veía muy atractiva y decidida por Ron, y él... la rechazó. En su lugar me pegó un puñetazo diciéndome que él no quería a cualquier chica, que él quería a otra. Y que esa otra, se la había robado yo. Hermione, solo me gustaría saber quién es esa otra chica.

-Ah, pues... -no podía decirle que ella era, y que se moría por el-. No tengo idea -dijo con falsa sinceridad.

-Oh, lo supuse -dijo decayendo...-. Pero no vinimos a hablar de Ron, ¿no? -preguntó sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que lograba que Hermione volara...

-No. Claro que no -dijo ella, aún embobada con su amigo.

La nieve caía fuera del castillo, creando unas espesas capas blancas en las ventanas, que no dejaban que los chicos pudieran ver para fuera.

-Harry... -dijo ella dubitativa-. ¿En verdad quieres pastelillos? -preguntó luego de cinco minutos de bajar a paso lento hacia las cocinas.

-No... -respondió él con una picardía que se le reflejaba orgullosamente en la cara.

-¿Entonces que hacemos yendo hacia allí? -exclamó ella, obsequiándole una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

-No lo sé. Yo solo... -no tenía palabras para remendar aquello-. Volvamos a la torre. Ya está haciendo frío-. Dijo frotándose los brazos.

-Como quieras –comentó la muchacha sabiendo que en el castillo ni se conocía la palabra frío en aquellos momentos. Todas las antorchas estaban prendidas, y desprendían un calor agobiante.

Comenzaron a caminar en sentido contrario. Cada tanto se dirigían miradas nerviosas y lo arreglaban sonriéndose mutuamente. Luego de un largo tiempo de estar así, Harry comenzó a reír, sosteniéndose la panza como si de eso dependiera su estado de salud.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry logró calmarse, y habló:- ¿No te das cuenta? -dijo a su amiga que lo miró con extrañeza-. Estuvimos así tres cuartos de hora... ¡Esto ya no es normal! -Hermione logró entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo, y rió al igual que él.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo incorporándose.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí?! -gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Es Filch -dijo Hermione a Harry en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Corre -murmuró Harry tomándola de la mano.

-Será peor si nos ocultamos. El castigo será mayor -advirtió ella preocupada.

-Ah, los castigos ya no me asustan –añadió él lanzándose hacia adelante, sujetando aún la mano de Hermione.

-¡¡Harry!! -se quejó ella corriendo a su lado.

-Sube -dijo él señalando la escalera más cercana.

-Como quieras –cedió dándose por vencida.

Y así siguieron. Subiendo y subiendo. Escuchaban el rengueo de Filch a sus espaldas. Debía encontrarse a pocos metros de ellos, quienes corrían como nunca.

-Entra –dijo jadeante Harry al llegar a la torre de astronomía. Una vez los dos estuvieron adentro susurró-: ¡Fermaportus! -de inmediato la cerradura hizo un fuerte "click", y supieron que estaban encerrados, y atrapados.

-Esto no está bien –se lamentó la chica yendo de un lado a otro-. Y encima aquí sí que hace frío –Harry se sonrojó, ya que Hermione acababa de demostrar que no había creído en él, anteriormente, con lo de que hacía frío.

-Bueno... -intentó calmarse-. Esto es lo que hay -sonrió mirando los telescopios que estaban cerrados y en sus estuches.

-No puede ser, no puede ser. ¡Van a atraparnos! -se quejó ella.

-Tranquila Hermione. Mira el lado bueno... ¡¡mañana tenemos el teórico de astronomía!! Llegaremos temprano... –Hermione no pudo contener la risa, y una carcajada salió despedida de su boca.

-¡Eres un tonto! -exclamó aún riendo.

-Pero inteligente.

-¿Qué?

-Filch es un Squib, ¿cierto? –ella asintió con la cabeza-. Pues... no podrá abrir la puerta.

-¡Ay, Harry! Irá corriendo por algún profesor...

-Corriendo, no. Eso puedo asegurártelo. ¿No escuchaste cómo cojeaba? -imitó a Filch "corriendo". Hermione volvió a reír.

-Bueno, ya. No es tiempo de ponernos a jugar, Harry –añadió adquiriendo la expresión de la profesora McGonagall-. Hay que pensar cómo saldremos de aquí. Tu "plan" solo nos da algo de tiempo, pero no nos saca de aquí. Se acerca navidad, y yo no quiero estar castigada para entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, piensa -dijo aún con severidad.

-Mmm... ¡Ya sé! –exclamó Harry luego de unos momentos en los que se quemaba cada neurona de su cerebro, en cómo salir de allí. Hermione, por su lado, no podía creer que a Harry se le hubiera ocurrido algo antes que a ella.

-¡¿Qué!? -inquirió entusiasmada.

-Mmm... Un encantamiento convocador podría ayudarnos... -dijo él, optimista.

-¿Y qué se supone que convocarás?

-Bueno... podría ser la escoba. Allí cabemos los dos –levantó una ceja con gracia-. Y el mapa del merodeador. Eso nos ayudaría para saber cuánto tiempo nos queda.

-Buena idea -admitió Hermione sorprendida por la rapidez de su amigo-. Solo hay una contrapartida... -dijo desilusionándolo momentáneamente-. Pero no te preocupes, sé cómo solucionarla –sonrió con suficiencia propia.

-¿Y cuál es ese problema? -preguntó Harry interesado.

-Cierran las ventanas con magia en el invierno. Sobre todo en las noches. Los elfos se aseguran de eso, porque no quieren que la nieve invada el castillo. ¿Te imaginas? Esto sería pura agua –explicó señalando el piso de piedra.

-¿Y cuál es la solución?

-Mmm... Un hechizo –inquirió con simpleza.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó exasperado Harry.

-Pues, habría que romper el vidrio, y luego repararlo para que nadie sospeche.

-Si, pero aún no me dices el hechizo.

-Eso, déjalo en mis manos. ¡Convoca tu escoba! –señaló con su varita a la ventana más próxima, y ésta se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero los trozos de vidrio no cayeron causando el estruendo que esperaba Harry, sino que se mantuvieron en el aire. Quietos. Con la horma de la ventana incorporada, esperando a que Harry llamara a su escoba y a su mapa, para volver a su sitio.

-Accio Saeta de Fuego –exclamó Harry, alzando su varita y lanzando el hechizo hacia el negro cielo. El paisaje era hermoso. Bueno, hermoso para quien le gustan los climas fríos y torrenciales. Al bosque prohibido no se lo veía en la oscuridad. En la lejanía se podían notar algunos árboles, que solo se veían por una gran capa de nieve que cubría sus superficies, dándoles un toque especial. La cabaña de Hagrid tenía las luces encendidas, y salía humo por la chimenea. "Alas Marchitas" jugaba con una gran calabaza que Hagrid, como tantos años antes, había preparado. En esta ocasión no eran para Halloween, sino para navidad. En Hogwarts, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall había decidido cambiar la costumbre navideña, como se hacía cada vez que un director fallecía. Aunque todos parecían aún decaídos por la muerte del mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido en años, tras la derrota de Lord Voldemort, todos se veían más calmados, y la gente no tomaba las muertes tan a pecho.

Un punto en la distancia distrajo a Harry de todo pensamiento irracional. Una lechuza se acercaba a gran velocidad. Parecía que iba a entrar sin problemas, pero la Saeta de Harry, se apareció en el mismo momento, causando el choque de ambas. Hermione pegó un gritito ahogado que fue omitido por las advertencias de Harry. Él se acercó y tomó su Saeta, colgándosela en el hombro. Como pudo, levantó a la lechuza y al tenerla frente a os ojos pudo notar que era Pigwidgeon. Un simple trozo de papel estaba atado a su pata. Aquel recitaba lo siguiente:

"**Hermione**:

_Sé que tú quieres a Harry, pero no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustaría que nos encontrásemos en la sala común, esta noche a la una de la madrugada. Sé que mañana es el teórico de astronomía, pero tengo algo que decirte, y no puedo esperar hasta mañana. Apiádate de mí, y no faltes._

_La persona que nunca dejará de amarte,_

**El sincero Ronald Weasley.**

_P/D.: (No pude evitar poner esto) no te quedes con el arrogante Harry Potter. Él no te conviene, aunque no me elijas a mí, por lo menos intenta no salir lastimada._"

Harry no podía creer lo que había leído. Su amigo se lo había jugado todo por Hermione, eso era evidente, y lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Pero al mismo tiempo... "no te quedes con el arrogante Harry Potter..." eso significaba muchas cosas. Una, era que Ron lo creía arrogante, y eso lo enfurecía. Otra... ¡era cierto! Hermione Granger, su amiga desde que habían derrotado al troll de las montañas, estaba enamorado de él. Si al menos lo hubiera sabido antes... ahora no se sentía con el valor de sacarle la chica a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo Hermione... La miró. Ella esperaba expectante una explicación sobre la carta que su amigo aún sostenía en la mano. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y pensar que:

**... era tan bella...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

No podía. No podía traicionar a su amigo. A su mejor amigo. A su casi único amigo. Pero él todavía no había hecho nada, y Ron ya lo odiaba. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía Hermione, pero se sentía muy querido por la chica. Esa mirada abrasadora que le proporcionaba cuando él se había quedado sin palabras ante la belleza que descubrió en un instante... Ante la belleza, que si dejaba escapar, no se lo perdonaría. Nunca podría estar con otra mujer u otra chica, nunca. Habiendo conocido a Hermione, nada mejor podría pasarle en la vida. Era afortunado, sí. Y podía conseguir cuanta mujer pidiera. Pero no era lo mismo. Nada era lo mismo con Hermione mirándolo de esa manera...

-¡¡Harry!! –exclamó comenzando a enfadarse Hermione-. ¡Harry, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?! Hace tiempo que estás así, y aún no me dices que pasó. ¿Qué dice la lechuza? –lo zarandeó de un hombro, y logró sacar a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? –preguntó él, atontado.

-¡Olvídalo! Jamás me prestarás atención –dijo dándose vuelta. Le dio la espalda. Eso fue lo único que logró que Harry volviera totalmente a la realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo viéndola allí, de espaldas, con el pelo hacia un costado dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello que luego era tapado por la túnica del colegio... No quería volver a la realidad. Amar a Hermione en silencio era lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida. Lo mejor. Más que destruir a Lord Voldemort. Mucho más. Al verla, sus problemas se minimizaban a un punto increíble. Y no quería dejar de observarla. El pequeño y discontinuo sollozo de la chica hizo que bajara de su nube. Que bajara para seguir observándola, para seguir acariciándola con la mirada, al paso que se acercaba.

-Hermione, yo... –aún tenía el pergamino que le había entregado Pigwidgeon en la mano. Lo observó con la luz de la luna alumbrándolo. Ron se había arriesgado a lo peor. Él no jugaría sucio. Si tenía que dejar a Hermione con Ron, lo haría. Pero no iba a hacer como que no había leído la carta. Es más, si era necesario se lo diría-. Hermione...

-¿Qué? -dijo ella, aún de espaldas.

-Te llegó una carta –sentenció extendiéndole el pergamino. La chica lo tomó rozando la mano de Harry. Él se ruborizó y le sonrió a su amiga. No sabía cuál sería su reacción al leer el trozo de papel mal cortado.

Hermione no parecía entender del todo las palabras que le obsequiaba Ron a través de un papel. Y menos parecía entender la actitud de Harry, quien se acercaba a ella, un poco más decidido.

-Hermione yo... lo leí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah... –dijo Hermione sin saber qué decir al respecto-. Y...

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero yo... yo... yo te quiero Hermione –declaró asustado.

-¿¡Qué?! –había esperado tanto tiempo para eso... Pero después de la carta de Ron, las cosas no eran lo mismo. Esperaba poder hablar con él, y convencerse de que Harry no le convenía. Pero ahora el chico se le declaraba...-. Harry... Harry yo...

-Lo sé. Tenemos que hacer algo con Ron -ella asintió sonriente. Si convencía a Ron, podría hacer lo que siempre había querido. Harry...

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Ni idea. La verdad es que él piensa que a mí... -suspiró confuso-. Cree que me gusta Cho Chang. Ella solo es... bueno, tú sabes que estuve con ella en quinto. Pero a ustedes dos les aclaré que nada me pasaba con ella después de eso... Cho es solo como un... pasatiempo arruinado.

-¿Arruinado? –preguntó al oír con atención, las palabras del que, quería, fuese algo más que su amigo.

-Sí... no lo sé –sonrió-. La verdad es que hace días se me está dando... más por Ginny que por Cho. Pero realmente no me gusta ninguna de las dos. A Ginny la aprecio sí, pero es algo más como una hermana menor.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? –preguntó decidida a escuchar una buena respuesta. Lamentablemente no la obtuvo.

-¿A ti? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Te quiero Harry –dijo ella sonriendo, y entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

-Y yo te amo, Hermione –respondió él, tomándola de la cintura.

Se besaron. Ninguno podía soltar al otro. Ninguno se sentía capaz de separar los labios. Ninguno estaba preparado para separarse del otro y afrontar la realidad. Ninguno quería afrontar que no debían estar juntos. Ninguno quería traicionar a Ron. Ninguno.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo –dijo Hermione soltando a Harry al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la escalera más cercana-. Vamos Harry. Apurémonos –dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Igual no pudo evitar sonreírle a Harry-. Luego hablaremos de esto.

-De acuerdo. Accio mapa del merodeador –el vidrio, intacto, aún se mantenía en a un costado esperando a recibir la orden para volver a su lugar. El mapa llegó volando. Ambos estaban listos para subirse a la Saeta. Así que Harry le estrechó una mano a Hermione para ayudarla. Antes de subirse, ella le dio un cálido beso. Pero ese beso fue interrumpido por algo...

Un golpe sordo y seco los interrumpió. Alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, y ellos no pensaban quedarse por mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Ambos se subieron a la escoba, y Harry emprendió vuelo hacia la noche.

-Espera un minuto –rogó Hermione alzando su varita. ¡Por supuesto! Casi se olvidaba del vidrio...-. Reparo –susurró Hermione apuntando a la ventana, mientras Harry viraba bruscamente para acercarse un poco más-. Lo haces bien –declaró Hermione sujetando la cadera de su compañero para no caerse.

-Abre el mapa –dijo él con una sonrisa. Nada lo reconfortaba más que recibir halagos por su forma de volar.

-Es que aún no me enseñas cómo se usa esto –se disculpó ella tomando el mapa, con seguridad, en las manos. Harry descansó en el aire. Se volteó, sacó su varita y dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –la misma lectura de siempre se alzó en el pergamino.

"Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano: Le dan la bienvenida al 'mapa del merodeador'"

-Abre en el tercer pliegue a la derecha. Allí está la torre de astronomía, y podremos saber quién estaba allí –ella buscó en el mapa hasta encontrarlo. El cartelito dorado con letras negras le decía que 'Ronald Weasley', se hallaba bajando las escaleras de la torre.

-Oh, no. Harry, adivina quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ni idea –dijo él algo preocupado.

-Ron –inquirió ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Sabía qué les esperaba al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, y no quería vivirlo.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó él con pesar-. ¿Habrá escuchado?

-Por supuesto que sí –añadió ella enfadada.

-Ay, Hermione –se lamentó Harry

-Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Tendremos que enfrentarlo decirle lo que nos pasa.

-Así es –dijo Harry recobrando un poco las esperanzas, y pensando que aún, su amistad con el chico no estaba perdida del todo.

Llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de los chicos.

-Mmm... Dean, Seamus y Neville deben de estar durmiendo, mejor entramos a la sala común –dio una voltereta en el aire, y una ventana los esperaba abierta. Eso no era un buen indicio...

Entraron con un poco de dificultad, ya que la nieve tapaba gran parte de agujero y lo que quedaba era un estrecho hueco por el que a duras penas pudieron pasar. Al tocar tierra firme, se sacudieron la nieve, y Hermione se encontró con algunos copos blancos en el pelo enmarañado, que con el pasar del tiempo se le había alisado un poco. Harry tomó su escoba, y antes de voltearse a ver, recibió un codazo de su amiga que lo hizo entorpecer.

-¿Qué? –se quejó en un susurro, tocándose donde había recibido el golpe de su amiga. Se volteó a mirar. Allí, junto al fuego que chisporroteaba al igual que sus ojos, Ronald Weasley se confundía con el empapelado color rojo que proporcionaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Ron, nosotros... –empezó a hablar Hermione, sin palabras coherentes.

Pasara lo que pasara, Harry no olvidaría los buenos momentos que había pasado con Ron, ni tampoco olvidaría: (y aquí comenzó a sonrojarse)

La belleza de su amiga. Así como tampoco sus labios que le proporcionaban calidez faltante en su vida.

Definitivamente: "**... era tan bella...**"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Ron carraspeó al ver que Harry miraba a Hermione sonrojándose. La verdad, nunca había creído capaz a su mejor amigo de algo así. A la chica, la entendía. "Las mujeres siempre son muy sentimentales, y se juegan por la persona que quieren" intentaba consolarse. Pero Harry... ese no tenía perdón. El hubiera podido estar con cualquier chica. Cualquiera. Pero no, justo tenía que involucrarse con Hermione. Su Hermione. No iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Si hubiera sido por él, jamás lo hubiera perdonado. Nunca.

-Harry... -balbuceó enojado-. Te pediría una explicación -pidió a su amigo, el cual no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría decirle. No sabía qué quería escuchar su amigo. De algo estuvo seguro. Solo de una cosa. No debía pedir perdón. Sabía que si lo hacía, Ron lo odiaría más aún. Claro, mientras eso fuese posible...

-Ron, yo sé que tú... -intentó comenzar Harry, dejando a un costado su escoba.

-Entonces, Harry. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué aún así me traicionaste?

-Ron, él no... -exclamó Hermione queriendo defenderlo. Pero Harry la detuvo.

-No, Hermione. Yo sí. Yo te he traicionado Ron. Y si fuera por mí... te pediría perdón. Pero sé que no te bastará con eso. Sé que me odiarás más aún cuando te lo diga. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Te traicioné. Lo hice. Y si tengo que serte sincero. No me arrepiento. Nunca me arrepentiré de Hermione. No de ella -Ron se encolerizó más de lo que estaba. Él y las paredes, estaban del mismo color. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de ellas, era que Ron no tenía leones color oro, tatuados o bordados al pijama.

-Bien, no logro entenderte. Si sabías que estabas traicionándome, ¿por qué...?

-Ron, yo quiero a Hermione. En verdad la quiero -intentó excusarse. Pero sabía que sería inútil. A Ron no se lo convencía con tan poco.

-De acuerdo -dijo aparentando calma. Aunque en su rostro, Harry pudo notarlo, la furia se apoderaba de él, y se notaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto odiaba a su amigo-. Yo... yo también quiero a Hermione. No la dejaré ir así, sin más -metió su mano dentro de la bata y sacó su ya gastada varita.

-Ron, por favor. No hagas esto -suplicó Hermione. Odiaba tener que ver a sus dos amigos, podría decirse que a las dos personas que más quería, peleando. Al instante Harry sacó su varita. Sabía que Ron no se detendría solo porque Hermione lo pedía. Podía verlo en sus ojos que se asimilaban al color de su cabello.

-No pelearé contigo -dijo Harry a pesar de que ya tenía su varita firmemente sujetada en su mano derecha.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene miedo el gran Potter de salir lastimado? -preguntó con toda su arrogancia posible.

-No. Solo que no quiero dañarte, Ron -dijo Harry, siguiendo el tono de su amigo

-No te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme solo. Prepárate Potter -inquirió Ron con la varita en alto.

Hermione gemía. No tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Le costaba tanto afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando. En un momento, se había visto a ella besándose con la persona a la cual le había entregado todos sus sueños. A la persona que había visto con amor, desde aquel primer día de clases, en el que, con once años, se había aparecido en la puerta del compartimiento de Harry y Ron y había preguntado por la tortuga de Neville Longbottom. Lo amaba, pero a Ron también lo apreciaba. No quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. Y no quería que ninguno de los dos lastimara al otro. Todo era su culpa. Por ella todo eso estaba pasando. Solo por ella. Pero así como lo había provocado, pensaba terminarlo.

-¡Alto! -exclamó con los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados y la expresión contraída, que había adquirido de Ginny, su amiga.

-¡¿Qué!? -preguntó Ron agresivo, y aún apuntando a Harry con la varita.

-¡Que se detengan! ¡¡Deténganse!! –gritó ella. El pelirrojo afirmó más la varita a su mano, y se aseguró de no soltarla. Mientras que Harry de inmediato la dejó caer y corrió para acercarse a ella.

-Si tú me lo pides. Yo no lo haré. No pelearé –le sujetó las manos que aún formaban dos puños, y las estiró. Con toda la ternura posible, llevó la mano de Hermione, hacia su propio pecho. Ella podía sentir los latidos del corazón del chico. Lenta, muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con los de Harry cerrados. Sintiendo el momento. Viviéndolo. Aprovechándolo.

-¡Ahg! –dijo Ron desde el otro lado-. No vas a conseguir nada así, Potter. Lo único que lograste es perder tu varita. ¿Qué clase de "auror" deja caer su varita? –preguntó altanero, enfatizando la palabra Auror. Harry había jurado convertirse en auror, y tenía todas las posibilidades correctamente organizadas, como para cumplir con ello. Y pensaba hacerlo

-Un auror –dijo soltando a Hermione y caminando decidido hacia Ron-, no tiene solo un arma para defenderse. Vamos, atrévete. Hazme daño. Échame un encantamiento. Vamos estoy esperando, Weasley -jugó Harry. Pero Ron parecía imposibilitado a todo. No se movía. Lo único que hacía era mirarlo con enojo. Pero amenazando solo con la mirada, sabía que no conseguiría intimidar a Harry.

-Te lo advierto. No te me acerques más o sino...

-¿O sino, qué? Vas a desmayarme. No, tal vez petrificarme sea tu arma. No, mejor me haces levitar, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, el movimiento es así -imitó el movimiento característico de un encantamiento levitador, y pronunció:- Wingardium Leviosa

-Oh, yo te daré tu Leviosa, imbécil -dijo exasperado Ron. Elevó más su varita y apuntó al pecho del muchacho que comenzaba a creer que realmente Ron era capaz de dañarlo. Pero si lo pensaba... él lo había provocado.

-¡¡Ron!! –gritó Hermione desesperada-. ¡No hagas nada! -las palabras de Hermione eran inútiles. No causaban ningún efecto en el pelirrojo, que seguía firme en su actitud, y no abandonaba su posición de ataque.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Ginny Weasley apareció por las escaleras. Llevaba un pijama que le quedaba un poco grande, y no traía bata. Su pelo estaba tan revuelto, que se asemejaba al de Hermione tiempo atrás.

-¡Gin! –exclamó Hermione contenta de ver a alguien más.

-¿Qué haces Ron? –preguntó la chica a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no estás viéndolo Ginny? –contestó Ron con la maldad grabada en sus ojos. Parecía que nada iba a impedirle destrozar a su amigo-. Observa mejor. ¡Crucio!

-¡¡No!! –gritaron las dos chicas a la vez. El maleficio le había dado de lleno en el pecho a Harry, quien había caído al suelo, y se retorcía. Sin embargo, no chillaba. Parecía que no sentía dolor. Solo se agitaba. Cuando Ron apartó su varita del chico, éste se levantó y sonrió.

-Jamás te enseñaron a usar los maleficios imperdonables, ¿cierto? No se hace así. Bellatrix Lestrange un día me enseñó. Tienes que en verdad desear hacer sentir dolor al oponente. Nada más tiene que aparecer por tu mente, Ronnie. No existe Hermione a la hora de un Cruciatus, ni tampoco el retorcido odio que sientes por mí. Nada. Solo hacer sentir dolor. Disfrutar de ello. Querer continuar y no detenerte. Tienes que saber qué hechizo eliges a la hora de atacar a un oponente. Así no consigues nada más que arrepentirte. Y sabes por qué, porque no tienes el suficiente valor como para destrozar y dañar a alguien. No lo tienes. Cobarde. ¡Eres un cobarde! –acusó. Luego se dirigió hacia su varita que estaba en el suelo, y la levantó-. Hoy no tengo tiempo para enseñarte. Lo siento. Estoy agotado –se dio media vuelta. Tomó su Saeta de Fuego, y saludó a Hermione y Ginny que estaban congeladas. La boca abierta y las expresiones, demostraban la sorpresa que se habían llevado-. Buenas noches, Hermione. Buenas noches, Ginny. Que descansen. Nos vemos luego –se fue hacia las escaleras, y las subió. Los tres lo siguieron con la mirada, hasta verlo perderse por la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. En verdad estaba agotado. Había hecho como si el maleficio no le hubiera dolido, pero tenía que admitir que sí lo había dañado. Se puso el pijama y se acostó. Había sido un día largo. Se quedó dormido con el recuerdo de Hermione en su mente.

Abajo, Ron miró a las dos chicas, y se dio media vuelta, para luego salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Vas a explicarme todo esto, ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny con incredulidad.

-Vamos. Arriba te lo explico mejor –subieron.

Cuando Hermione ya le había explicado todo, Ginny no pudo contener una exclamación.

-Sabes, Hermione, es extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Minutos antes de que tú te fueras con Harry, a las cocinas, él me había dicho que no amaba a nadie más, como a mí. Me temo que nos hemos jugado una mala pasada con Harry esta vez –las lágrimas brotaron por el rostro de Hermione. No podía ser eso cierto. Él le había dicho que la quería. Le había dicho que la amaba. No, tenía que ser mentira.

-No puede ser. No lo haría. Ni te lo haría a ti, ni a mí, ni a Ron; debemos hablar con él –dijo Hermione aún secándose las lágrimas que seguían sin desaparecer. Brotaban de sus ojos como un pequeño mar de agua salada.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero mejor mañana; estoy cansada. Cuando me despertaron tus gritos soñaba algo bonito –se tapó con las mantas hasta la coronilla, y se dio vuelta.

Hermione, en cambio, no podía evitar pensar en el día que le había tocado vivir. Harry era un sinvergüenza, pero Ginny... no se lo había tomado muy a pecho. No parecía molestarle esa situación. Ni siquiera parecía pensar en Ron, que era su hermano.

Harry despertó en medio de la noche. Corrió las cortinas de dosel de su cama, y observó la oscura habitación. Un golpe seco lo había despertado; y para ser sincero, Ron lo asustaba un poco. Pero allí no había nadie más. Todos sus amigos, menos Ron, se encontraban en sus camas, durmiendo plácidamente. ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar todo y dormir con tranquilidad? Otra vez ese ruido lo sobresaltó. Venía de afuera. La tormenta más peligrosa que había visto alguna vez, se desataba en los extensos campos de Hogwarts, donde la nieve se había apoderado ya de todo. No podía ver bien qué era lo que ocasionaba el golpe, porque la ventana estaba tapada de nieve, y empañada por el frío. De nuevo pudo escucharlo. Levantó la vista para ver el término de la ventana. La oscuridad le impedía determinar dónde estaba el comienzo de la pared, y dónde acababa la ventana. Tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche, y se los puso. De pronto, una vela a sus espaldas se encendió. Pero el cuarto seguía sin una persona levantada, solo él. Los demás dormían. Se aseguró de que su capa siguiera en los pies de su cama, donde la había dejado al cambiarse. Efectivamente. Entonces nadie se la había robado. ¿Qué estudiante tenía una capa de invisibilidad? Eran muy difíciles de conseguir, y las últimas que quedaban, las había confiscado Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magia, porque impedía que los Aurors encontraran con más facilidad a los mortífagos. La última que había visto la recordaba bien. La había sacado él mismo de la espalda de Draco Malfoy, antes de acabar con su vida. Y también habían prohibido a las pocas personas que sabían hacerlas, seguir fabricándolas. ¿Quién había prendido esa vela? Tal vez era un encantamiento desilusionador. Pero no conocía a nadie capaz de invocarlo. Salvo Hermione, pero ella... se mostraría. Estaba seguro que lo habría hecho. No, no era ella. A menos que Ron hubiera aprendido a hacerlo en las pocas horas en las que había estado dormido, no se le ocurría nadie. Además, era visto que no se quería mostrar. ¿Por qué? El ruido volvió a impresionarlo. Sonaba como un zapato contra la piedra. Se volteó para mirar. La oscuridad lo invadía cada vez más. Por más que la vela estuviera prendida, seguía viendo igual que si no hubiera estado. Un relámpago lo alumbró todo. Al fin pudo verlo...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.**_

El corazón se le estremeció por unos segundos. Un cuadro. Una pintura de color dorado, enfrentaba el marco con valentía. Eso era extraño y para nada se lo esperaba. La figura de una mujer estaba dentro de la pintura. Sus curvas, perfectas, danzaban al son de las palomas. Se hallaba en un parque. La causa del ruido seco, era que estaba colgado de un pequeño gancho, que sujetaba la enorme escultura. Así, el cuadro golpeaba la pared de piedra. Pero aún seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Qué hacía eso allí? ¿Quién había prendido la vela, que ahora sí iluminaba la habitación? Tenue, muy tenuemente y con un susurro apagado iba consumiéndose. La mujer del retrato parecía estar contenta. Demasiado contenta. De hecho, Harry no había visto en su vida a alguien más feliz que aquella mujer. Le calculaba unos veinte años. La figura del cuadro le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante. Allí fue cuando lo entendió. Su madre. Su madre estaba en aquella pintura, sonriéndole con todo su esplendor. Lily se volteó para mirar hacia el árbol más cercano. James Potter, su padre, se involucró también, y luego de besar a su mujer, sonrió a su hijo. Tanto habría dado él por estar allí, con ellos... Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltar. Había puesto tanto anhelo en sus ojos, que ya no parecía el mismo.

-¿Quién anda allí? –susurró asegurándose de no despertar a sus amigos. Pero Neville, Dean y Seamus parecían haber recibido un encantamiento adormecedor, porque en todo el escándalo de la noche, no habían abierto un ojo. Harry comenzaba a asustarse, algo que últimamente era raro en él. Se había convencido de que no existía nadie ni nada peor que Voldemort, así que, ya no frecuentaba en él el miedo.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo una voz femenina. El miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz-. No quería asustarte –dijo Ginny Weasley, totalmente envuelta en una manta negra. Si no hubiera matado él mismo a todos los mortífagos, habría pensado que ella era uno de ellos.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es eso? –lanzó todas las preguntas que lo acechaban con fulgor.

-De a una por vez, ¿quieres? –dijo ella sacándose la manta de la cabeza, y dejando ver su rostro-. Eso –señaló el cuadro que seguía haciendo el mismo ruido sordo-, era tu regalo de navidad.

-¿Mi regalo de navidad?

-Sí, así es. Es una pintura que me dio McGonagall hace unos meses. Me dijo que te la diera y pensé que era el perfecto regalo de navidad. Pensé que iba a ser el mejor regalo... –bajó su rostro con pena. Pronto, las sombras la cubrieron con toda su oscuridad y Harry ya no podía distinguir su expresión-. La... la encontró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Verás, solo puede verla quien realmente desea hacerlo. Es un antiguo conjuro. Magia Blanca experimentada según me han dicho unos cuantos libros-. Volvió a dejar que la tenue luz alumbraba su cara, y le regaló una sonrisa a Harry, quien la aceptó con gracia.

-Muchas Gracias, Ginny. En verdad. Solo no entiendo algo... ¿por qué Dumbledore jamás me habló de ella?

-Ah, ese es un misterio que jamás descubriremos, Harry. El profesor Dumbledore falleció, y ese día se llevó todos sus secretos. No creo que algún día lleguemos a saberlo. A menos que quieras preguntárselo –rió levemente. Harry hubiera querido acompañarla con la risa, pero hablar de la muerte de Dumbledore, aún no producía su risa-. Lo siento –dijo algo cohibida, ante la falta de una sonrisa de su amigo-. ¿Por qué no paseamos un rato? Quiero hablar contigo –dejó la manta sobre la cama de Harry; no llevaba el pijama como Harry suponía, sino que tenía su uniforme del colegio en perfecto estado. El cabello aún un poco revuelto, pero no tanto como cuando la había visto en la sala común.

-Sí, claro. Deja que me cambie y bajo –dijo insinuando una sonrisa.

-Te espero abajo –la muchacha se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta. Él tomó su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse. No había ningún ruido en el cuarto, solo el mismo golpe sordo, y el nuevo ronquido de Neville. Parecía que estaban dormidos de verdad. No como antes que permanecían inmóviles totalmente. Tomó su varita de la mesita de noche, y le obsequió una mirada al cuadro mientras tomaba su capa de invisibilidad. Creía por alguna razón que le sería útil. Antes de cerrar la puerta observó por última vez la habitación. Seamus se dio vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo. ¡Por poco se olvidaba! Se acercó a la vela encendida, y la apagó. Volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, para luego bajar las escaleras.

Abajo, Ginny estaba sentada de espaldas en un sillón junto al fuego que ya se había consumido en totalidad.

-Ginny... –dijo él, queriendo que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Listo? –preguntó levantándose

-Ginny... ¿a dónde vamos?

-Por ahí. ¿Tomaste tu capa? Si amanece podríamos visitar a Hagrid. Hace mucho que está queriendo verte. Y si no tomaste tu capa te sugiero que lo hagas. Mañana es navidad y parece hacer mucho frío –frotó sus brazos dándose calor.

-Sí. Ya la tengo. Pero... ¿qué hora es? Porque si dices que va a amanecer...

-¡Oh! Recién te despiertas... bien, son las seis menos cuarto –leyó en su reloj y le sonrió-. Hagrid suele levantarse temprano, ¿sabes? Está haciendo unas calabazas hermosas este año, ¿vamos?

-Claro –salieron por el retrato. La Dama Gorda dormitaba con una botella de Whisky de fuego en su mano-. Se ve que Violeta le hizo una visita anoche –dijo refiriéndose a la mujer retratada de la sala en la que le habían comunicado que formaría parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando tenía a penas catorce años-. Ginny, ¿sabes algo de Ron? –preguntó sin poder contenerse más. Había guardado en sus adentros esa pregunta desde que la había visto cubierta con la manta.

-Mmm... no. Pero yo que tú no me preocuparía. A decir verdad ni siquiera creo que vaya a aparecer en el desayuno. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, no lo hará. Al menos no él. Hermione me contó...

-Ah, ¡qué bien! –exclamó con desánimo. Sabía perfectamente que eso era, seguro, de lo que Ginny quería hablar esa noche. Le había dicho momentos antes de declarársele a Hermione que la amaba. También le había jurado no amar a nadie más como a ella. Pero no podía hacer nada; había descubierto la belleza de Hermione y se había prometido no dejarla ir. Aunque Ginny... con ella había compartido momentos más íntimos. No era como con Hermione. Con Ginny... a Ginny la había dejado cuando Dumbledore había muerto. Le había dicho que la dejaba para protegerla. Pero luego... la fama se le había subido a la cabeza y las cosas habían cambiado cuando finalmente había derrotado a Voldemort. Todos pensaban que a él le gustaba ser famoso, pero solo actuaba así porque tenía sus ventajas. La gente lo respetaba. Las mujeres que antes le escupían en la cara, ahora lo halagaban como a nadie. ¡Hasta Pansy Parkinson se le lanzaba a veces! Y eso, era mucho decir. Le había explicado a Ginny unas cuantas veces que si estaba con ella no lo dejaría todo. En cambio, Hermione... ella era algo verdadero. Por ella sentía muchas más cosas que por Ginny. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era su deber hacerlo.

-Harry... creo que nos debes una explicación. Hermione está esperándola. Pero antes... quiero que me digas a lo que me enfrento. ¿Vas a dejarme por ella? –sus ojos se aguaron, pero al mismo tiempo le afirmaron que no le demostraría el dolor que en verdad sentiría si la dejaba.

-Ginny... antes que nada, nosotros...

-Me dijiste que me querías –reprochó con rabia. Paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos-. ¡Lo dijiste!, ¡y luego te creí! Pero ahora...

-Sí, te lo dije. ¡Es verdad! Pero también es cierto que te dije que no lo dejaría todo por ti

-¡Eso no demuestra que en verdad me querías! –las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin detenerse. Pero seguía firme, no abandonaría su posición.

-¡Justamente! Por eso mismo... en verdad me enamoré de Hermione.

-Mira, puedes dejarme si quieres. ¡Pero no permitiré que la lastimes, Harry!

-Te entiendo –contestó con simpleza, conociendo las verdaderas intenciones de Ginny.

-¿Entiendes? Me asombra...

Ocho treinta. Sala común de Gryffindor: dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año.

Hermione despertó al fin luego de una noche desastrosa. Le había costado bastante dormirse, y cuando en verdad lo había logrado, una infinita cantidad de pesadillas la habían atormentado; unas en las que Ron aparecía muerto, y Harry vitoreaba su éxito sobre su cuerpo, gritando que había ganado a Hermione. Pero luego aparecía Ginny y le decía a Harry, entre sollozos, que él la había abandonado con seis hijos...

-¡Absurdo! –se dijo al recordar aquél último sueño. Decidió vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Se moría de ganas por ver a Harry. Lo necesitaba tanto... Pero luego recordaba lo que Ginny le había contado. En definitiva, el amor entre ellos dos, solo se concretaría cuando los Weasley desaparecieran. No quería pensarlo así, pero llegaba a odiar a la pelirroja, por más que fuera su amiga.

Salió de su cama de un golpe, dejando atrás todo pensamiento traicionero. Miró a la de Ginny y vio que ella no estaba. Supuso que habría bajado a desayunar antes que ella, le extrañó pero no se preocupó. En las vacaciones de invierno dormían las dos en la habitación de Hermione, ya que Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían abandonado el colegio por aquel corto plazo. Se vistió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas después de tomar su varita y afirmarla a su túnica. Si algo le había enseñado la magia, y ella lo había memorizado, era jamás ir a algún lugar sin su varita, desarmada. Bajó las escaleras con prisa. Su estómago comenzaba a quejarse. Tenía hambre ese día.

Suspiró con melancolía al ver que la sala común se hallaba vacía. En verdad, no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí, pero sus amigos le hacían tanta falta... no podía creerlo, su último año en Hogwarts y todos estaban peleados y separados. Miró la escalera por la que bajaban los chicos de séptimo de sus habitaciones. Pensó en que podría buscar a Ron o a Harry y así arreglar las cosas para que todo volviera a ser igual. Pero dentro de sí sabía que esa no era una buena idea. Ron se había pasado la noche anterior... había conjurado una de los maleficios imperdonables en contra de Harry. ¡Suerte que no había funcionado bien! Harry ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida como para, ahora, tener que aguantar que su mejor amigo siga los pasos de los malvados mortífagos. En verdad estaba enamorada de él, y esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar aquellos sentimientos. Se tranquilizó y cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Hola mi ninia... ¿cómo estás esta noche? Ha sido muuuy larga, ¿no cree? –dijo la mujer con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Había comenzado hablándole a Hermione, pero ahora se dirigía a alguien imaginario.

-No, definitivamente no ha sido una buena noche –dijo ella más para sí que para otro. Se dio vuelta y dejó a la mujer cantando y alzando una copa. Se preguntaba cuántas había consumido en una noche...

Bajó un piso y fue hacia el Gran Salón. Tenía hambre, pero no quería desayunar allí. Giró y observó con atención los pasos que la separaban de la salida del castillo a las grandes extensiones de jardines de diferentes tipos que le proporcionaba Hogwarts, junto al cuidado que corroboraba Hagrid, el guardabosque, quien se desvivía por su trabajo. Sin mencionar que a veces ganaba unas buenas represalias de la Profesora McGonagall. Ella parecía odiarlo, pero Hermione afirmaba que solo era irritación lo que le sucedía a su profesora, y que ella, por más que muy en el fondo, lo admiraba al igual que lo hacía Albus Dumbledore antes... antes de... de... ¿morir? Sí, había muerto y ya no podían hacer nada por lo contrario. Tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Decidió darle una visita a Hagrid, era su amigo y hacía mucho que no lo visitaba. Y por más que él no fuera 'experto' en problemas y amistades, la había ayudado bastante cuando estaba en su tercer año y se había "peleado" con Harry y Ron, por Crookshanks y el odioso Pettigrew que en ese entonces se hacía pasar por Scaberts, la rata de Ron y antiguamente la de Percy.

Cruzó las extensiones que la separaban de la cabaña de Hagrid, con mucha dificultad. Todavía no había aclarado del todo por culpa de las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo y amenazaban con llover. Sin mencionar las cantidades temerosas de nieve que la azotaban con fuerza. La cara le dolía por el frío y ya no sabía cómo taparse. Solo se consoló al ver que le faltaba poco para llegar a la cabaña, y que, por la chimenea, salía humo. ¡Eso quería decir que estaba el fuego prendido! Ahí fue cuando con todas sus fuerzas logró llegar hasta la puerta y en un acto heroico sacó su mano para tocar la fría puerta de madera.

-¿Quién? –preguntó la grave y jovial voz de Hagrid desde adentro. Ella sonrió contenta, ya podía sentir el calor que la invadiría cuando traspasara el umbral.

-Yo, Hagrid. Soy Hermione –la puerta se abrió.

-¿Cómo no reconocerte? Ven, pasa. Uff, sí que hace frío. Ven, aquí estarás mejor. ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente o ya has desayunado?

-No, por favor. Me haría bien una. Estoy calada hasta los huesos... no recuerdo un invierno tan frío –al fin pudo entrar y notó que no se equivocaba, el calor la invadió y ella lo recibió agradecida. Pero no le causó el mismo efecto que pensaba, al ver que no estaba sola con Hagrid como imaginaba.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Harry, Ron y Ginny la observaban con recelo mientras sacudía su cabello lleno de nieve y se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor.

-Veo que todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en venir –dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Qué maravillosa coincidencia! –su tono era tan sarcástico que molestaba. Hagrid gruñó y fue hacia la cocina para calentar la jarra con chocolate, para Hermione.

-Ginny, por favor. No hables así –dijo Harry que también parecía molesto. Estaban todos sentados, pero lo más distanciados que les era posible en el pequeño espacio que les dejaba la cabaña de Hagrid, que ya de por sí era bastante pequeña. Parecía que con tantas personas adentro iba a estallar.

Ginny estaba sentada en una silla junto al fuego. Harry se encontraba sobre la cama del dueño de la casa, y jugaba con un hilito de la desgastada colcha. Ron era el más alejado, estaba junto a una ventana y, extrañamente, no despegaba la vista de allí. Hermione frunció los labios. Era evidente que solo era indiferencia lo que demostraba, porque era imposible ver algo por la ventana que estaba cubierta con una espesa capa de nieve blanca.

-No tenía idea de que estarían aquí y que querían 'privacidad'. Sino, no hubiera venido, eso se los aseguro.

-No nos molesta tu presencia, Hermione –dijo Harry sonriéndole. Se corrió hacia un lado, enseñándole un sitio a su lado para que se sentara. Pero ella no olvidaba lo que le había contado Ginny. Así que sólo se limitó a observarlo, y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Harry, alicaído, miró sus manos y se ruborizó. No entendía por qué esa reacción. Ella en verdad quería sentarse junto a él, pero no mostraría debilidad. Esa actitud pareció gustarle a Ron porque, aunque seguía con su cara de malas circunstancias, despegó la vista de la ventana, y en su lugar se limitó a mirar a Hagrid e interrogarlo.

-¿Qué haces, Hagrid? –preguntó.

-Chocolate caliente para Hermione. ¿Alguno quiere?

-Sí, por favor –dijo el pelirrojo. Su hermana se vio tentada por algo caliente y también aceptó una taza.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Hagrid.

-¿Eh? –dijo él, muy alejado de la conversación.

-¿Quieres chocolate?

-Em, no, no, gracias. Estoy bien así –sonrió forzadamente a su amigote y siguió jugando con el mismo hilito de la colcha.

-Si soy sincero les digo, ¡a los cuatro!, que no se lo merecen. Pero no puedo permitir que mueran congelados

-Mira, Hagrid –estalló Ginny-, la verdad es que sería mejor estos dos mueran congelados y no a los puñetazos –el semi-gigante frunció el ceño sin aprobar el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

-No entiendo –dijo Hermione a Ginny, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-. Hagrid... –llamó-, ¿a qué se refiere con 'puñetazos'?

-Bueno, un puñetazo es un golpe que...

-No, no me refiero a eso –la torpeza de su 'gran amigo' le hizo un poco de gracia, pero la omitió, y en su cara puso expresión exasperante. Esa que tanto odiaban Ron y Harry...-. Quiero decir que qué es lo que pasó entre ellos

-¡Hermione, no necesitas preguntar eso! –chilló Ginny. Perfecto, ahora hasta la pelirroja estaba en su contra...

-Pues sí, sí necesito hacerlo y ya que te pregunto a ti y no me contestas qué mejor que Hagrid para hacerlo. A él sí lo considero un amigo –la pelea se había desatado, y más que estar en la cabaña de Hagrid, todos sentían la tensión de un campo de batalla.

-Wo, Wo –dijo Hagrid como si le estuviera diciendo a un caballo que se detuviera.

-¡Ella no es un caballo, Hagrid! –saltó Ron defendiéndola. Hermione se ruborizó y bajó la vista hasta clavarla en el piso.

-No te atrevas a defenderla –exclamó Harry levantándose.

-Dejen de pelear por ella, ¡no vale la pena! –gritó Ginny.

-¡Tú cállate! –Hermione no iba a quedarse atrás.

-¡No le hables así, es mi hermana!

-¡Puedo defenderme sola, gracias! No soy una niñita para que lo hagas por mí

-De eso nadie tiene dudas –dijo Harry irónico.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, idiota!? –chilló Ginny a Harry.

-No le digas idiota –declaró tajante Hermione.

-¡No lo defiendas, Hermione! Él no te conviene –exclamó Ron que ya estaba todo colorado.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry, realmente agradecido.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Él no me conviene? –aulló ella histérica, y omitiendo totalmente el comentario de Harry que lograría que quisiera correr a sus brazos.

-No.

-¿Y quién sí? ¿Tú? –su ironía irrumpía dentro de Ron destrozándolo. Iba más allá de su mente, más allá de sus pensamientos, más allá de todo. Se dirigía como una flecha feroz hasta su corazón. Destruyéndolo. Arrebatándole todo.

-No quise decir eso.

-Pues no pareció, Ronald –concluyó Harry, un tanto altanero

-¡No te metas en esto! No te incluye, ¿no lo ves? Siempre te metes en todo queriendo ser el centro de atención. ¡Eres un imbécil! Deja de pensar que eres el mundo entero. No todos piensan como tú, Potter. No todos sienten igual. Deja de creerte todo lo que te dicen de que eres perfecto, deja de hacerlo. No te creas todo lo que te dicen. ¡Un día el innombrable pasará a la historia! Se hundirá, ¡y tú te fundirás con él! –las palabras causaron el mismo efecto en Harry, igual que si le dijeran que todos los mortífagos habían vuelto a la vida con más fuerzas que antes, y que planeaban volver a la vida a lord Voldemort.

El silencio se apoderó de la casa. El único ruido que se escudaba, era el crepitar del fuego que iba consumiéndose de a poco. Chisporroteaba recriminándoles a todos que dejaran de pelear, y ellos lo hicieron. No continuaron gritando e insultando, pero no dejaron todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eh, amm, er, el chocolate ya está. Ginny, toma –le dio su taza y ella se escondió tras el balde que tenía por taza (dadas las dimensiones de Hagrid...) tomándose todo el contenido de un solo sorbo-. Hermione... –le tendió la suya. La chica no sabía que hacer. No sabía si dejar a Hagrid con la taza en la mano y salir corriendo de allí, o aceptarla y sentarse. Por dentro parecía que todo se había derrumbado, quería tomar la taza y tirarla al fuego con todas sus fuerzas. Quería gritar, llorar. Pero sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos cuatro, y que no se merecía ser maltratado también. Así que, luego de unos arduos momentos en los que luchaba con sus pensamientos, y miraba a Hagrid contándole lo que sentía, sujetó la taza, miró de soslayo a Harry, se sentó y comenzó a beber su contenido. Como si solo existiera el chocolate caliente y ella. Nada ni nadie más-. Ron... –estiró la mano y él la agarró con furia y odio. Miró a Harry con las ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo, patentes en el nuevo rostro despiadado, pero luego al igual que los otros comenzó a beber.

Hagrid suspiró y se sentó al lado de Harry. Parecía aliviado de que nadie le hubiera gritado y tirado la taza por la cabeza.

-Hagrid... en verdad lo sentimos. Tú no eres el culpable de nuestros embrollos –dijo Harry dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda. Solo deseaba que su amigote no hiciera lo mismo con él, no podría aguantar el peso de la mano de Hagrid en su espalda en esos momentos. El grandote comenzó a sollozar.

-Es que no me gusta verlos así, ¿saben? Ustedes han sido siempre tan buenos amigos... y ahora se pelean. ¡Intenten disfrutar lo que les queda de este último año! Si se quedan peleados tal vez no tomen contacto nunca más y... y yo... me apenaría por ustedes. Siempre han sido fantásticos y muy amigables. Siempre me han tratado maravillosamente. Me siento en deuda, y nada me gustaría más que poder ayudarlos ahora –sonrió con lástima. A todos los conmovió ese momento. Un gran estruendo y un chillido horrible se escucharon y todos olvidaron el momento de emoción-. Ay, no. Buck... Alas-marchitas ha estado comiendo calabazas otra vez. Ya le he dicho muchas veces que no le hace bien. Tengo que irme, quédense si quieren –salió por la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

-Bien. Conque ahora sé como suena un hipogrifo con dolor de panza. Tendré un punto más en mis E.X.T.A.S.I.s –bromeó Harry.

-Harry, no creo que los exámenes nos pregunten algo como eso –dijo Hermione-. ¿No has estudiado los temas? –el chico se encogió de hombros demostrando que ni pensaba en ellos-.- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que...? –se detuvo. Por poco olvidaba la situación en la que se encontraban, Harry parecía contento de poder entablar una conversación normal con Hermione, pero ella parecía apenada por ver que los otros no la compartían.

-No creen... ¿no creen que, tal vez, solo si quieren, yo no los obligo, podríamos hacerle caso a Hagrid? Piensen en él. ¡Quiere ayudarnos!

-En lo único que podrá ayudarme, es recordándome cuánto odio a éste sujeto –dijo Ron señalando a Harry.

-¡Ay, Ron, no seas tan testarudo!, ¿no crees que podrías olvidarlo? –sugirió Hermione con esperanza. Quería en verdad que volvieran a ser los mismos de antes-. ¡Por favor! Se acerca navidad y no... Ginny, ¿tú que opinas?

-No existo para ti, ¿sabes? –su mirada era confusa. Parecía querer reconciliarse, pero no lo creía posible...

-De acuerdo, si es eso lo que quieres... Voy a la biblioteca. Si se ponen de acuerdo ya saben dónde estoy –dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se pudo su capa, sus guantes y su bufanda. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Antes de cerrarla los miró con atención-. En verdad lamento que no puedan perdonarse. Creía que éramos amigos –dicho eso, cerró la puerta y se internó en el frío otra vez.

Cruzó las extensiones de nuevo. Subió las escalinatas de piedras y entró en hall. El calor se sentía mejor, pero no era lo mismo que en la casa de Hagrid. Allí, el calor lo mantenía todo. En el castillo, las antorchas no calentaban la gran construcción de piedra fría; aún tenía hambre, el chocolate solo había sido algo para entrar en calor con el ambiente. El hambre no se iba así porque sí. Aunque había dicho que estaría en la biblioteca, un pedazo de torta y algunas tostadas no la retrasarían de más. Después de todo, dudaba que la fueran a buscar tan pronto.

Decidida, entró en el gran salón comedor. ¡Wow! Eso sí que era una pre-navidad.

**N/A:**

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por las críticas que me dejan, y por leer esta historia (que aunque no reciba muchas críticas, sé que hay bastante gente siguiéndola). La verdad es que no puedo hacer más que agradecerles por los ánimos que me dan, en especial un graaaan agradecimiento a Liz Echizen quien critica cap a cap y realmente es ella quien me impulsa a seguir publicando. (;-) gracias, muñeca!). Respecto a la historia... ¡buenas noticias! Está terminada... sí, así es, lo que escucharon. Tienen hasta el capítulo ocho para disfrutar, porque allí mismo se acaba "Hermione, un sentimiento en común". ;-) ¡Hasta el próximo Capítulo! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente..._

_Abrazos_

_**Flor **(yoo)_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6.**_

Habían puesto chimeneas por todos lados y muchas más antorchas para que el ambiente se mantuviera más acogedor. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido, y solo había una que estaba en sentido contrario al normal. Todos los profesores estaban sentados en ella, y había unos pocos alumnos que no disfrutaban demasiado la presencia de los adultos. Los chistes y las bromas referentes a los atuendos de los profesores se hacían ausentes y Hermione sonrió feliz por ello. Le parecía una falta de respeto total...

Había algunos murciélagos revoloteando por el sitio, y las lechuzas se encontraban todas sobre un pedestal negro, que se hallaba junto a una ventana. La mayor parte de los elfos domésticos, tenían una pequeña mesa a un costado y estaban contentos, disfrutando de un buen desayuno. Eso sí que era parecido al paraíso que imaginaba Hermione, los animales sueltos, en libertad. Los elfos disfrutando como era debido, la gente toda junta y sin estúpidos emblemas y frases que los separaban. Todos juntos, absolutamente todos, como una gran familia. Jamás olvidaría el último día anterior a navidad en Hogwarts. Como tampoco olvidaría que no estaba compartiéndolo con sus amigos... y eso sí que la apenaba, pero no dejaría de divertirse por tal simple hecho. Por más que no le pareciera tan simple.

-¡Señorita Granger! Qué gusto tenerla aquí. Pensamos que no bajaría ningún Gryffindor a desayunar. Venga, siéntese –la profesora McGonagall estaba muy contenta al parecer.

-¿Esto lo ideó usted, profesora? –preguntó Hermione maravillada, mientras se acercaba, señalando a su alrededor con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. Pero usted fue quién me hizo pensar en esto. Por su gratitud hacia los elfos domésticos. Ahora sí se los ve bien felices. ¡Estoy tan contenta! –Hermione se sentó junto a un chico de Slytherin que parecía estar harto de las conversaciones que acechaban la mesa.

-Pero niña, ¿dónde están sus compañeros? –preguntó el profesor de encantamientos.

-Ah, mi bola de cristal me lo ha dicho. Estos jóvenes rompieron sus lazos de amistad... Esta mañana pude leerlo con claridad –dijo la profesora Trealewney.

-Cierra tu boca. No llames al pájaro de mal agüero, Sybill.

-Yo no lo llamo, Poppy. Él vino solo esta madrugada –recriminó.

-Ah, er... no tengo idea dónde están, Ronald, Harry y Ginny. Creo que con Hagrid. Pero Dean, Seamus y Neville... no los he visto hoy.

-Ah, Es cierto, deben estar con Hagrid. Él tampoco se ha presentado a desayunar –la profesora McGonagall pareció molesta en ese punto, pero lo omitió-. Bueno, continuemos con el festín –todos siguieron comiendo y Hermione se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza, y una tostada con dulce de ananá. Sabía exquisito. Repitió una y otra vez, junto con una rodaja de pastel de melón que era un manjar. Sus gustos estrafalarios la tentaban a más.

-¡Mmm! –dijo Madame Pince-. Minerva, esto está delicioso.

-Sí, es la primera vez que como con tranquilidad sin pensar en que los pobres elfos estuvieron trabajando y no pueden disfrutar de lo que hacen por culpa de sus hechizos.

-¿Sabes algo? –apuntó Madame Pomfrey-, agradezco que hayas hechizado a estos bichos –señaló los murciélagos-. Porque sería una lástima que no podamos comer más por culpa del excremen...

-¡Poppy! –interrumpió McGonagall-. Estamos comiendo.

-¿Tu biblioteca está cerrada hoy? –preguntó Slughorn a Madame Pince.

-Mmm... Hasta las once. Necesito un descanso. Los niños de quinto han devorado mis estanterías en busca de libros, y cuando los devolvieron por las vacaciones, lo han dejado todo hecho un desastre. Ah, me hiciste acordar que tengo que ordenar un poco. Disculpen, debo retirarme ya –se levantó y se fue pomposamente hasta desaparecer por las puertas.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No ve, acaso, que dice cerrado por falta de orden? Son estudiantes como usted los que me obligan a cerrar. ¡Dejan todo tirado! Y luego tengo que ordenarlo en vez de disfrutar de un desayuno pre-navidad –Madame Pince había llegado a su biblioteca y había encontrado a Harry intentando entrar.

-Si, eh, em, er, lo siento. Es solo que alguien me dijo que estaría aquí y pues parece que no...

-No. Aquí no hay nadie. Pero, ¿a quién busca?

-No, es algo sin importancia.

-Dígame, tal vez pueda ayudarlo –insistió la mujer.

-Mmm... Hermione Granger –respondió sin ganas. Temía que ella le dijera que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

-Ah. ¡Granger está en el Gran Salón! Donde debería estar usted... –frunció el ceño

-¿En serio? –la fascinación de haber encontrado a Hermione con tanta velocidad lo embargó-, ¡gracias! –salió corriendo hasta llegar al Gran Salón. Si lo pensaba bien, era una suerte que estuviera allí. Comenzaban a quejarse sus tripas. Hagrid les había ofrecido unas tostadas de caramelo, pero sabía que estarían imposibles...

Llegó hasta la puerta, suspiró y la abrió.

El frío le hacía daño; la nieve le azotaba la cara y él se tapaba inútilmente. Pero si seguía intentando cubrirse con algo más, terminaría asfixiado. Lamentaba no poder estar con sus amigos, pero en lo último en que quería pensar era en esos 'traidores'. Su cabello pelirrojo parecía congelado. Miró el lago... Ya ni se lo distinguía, era puro hielo, al igual que su cuerpo. Pensó en el calamar gigante y el frío logró penetrar en su estómago. Lo único que había conseguido calentar con la taza de chocolate caliente que le había preparado Hagrid. Se había pasado toda la noche vagando en el castillo. Ése era su último año y sentía que ya no tenía travesuras que compartir con sus amigos. Extrañaba el ímpetu de Harry en meterse en problemas, los reproches continuos de Hermione acerca de meterse en problemas, hacer chistes y que sus amigos se rieran de ellos. Su último año en Hogwarts había sido horrible hasta entonces. Como Harry coqueteaba con cualquier chica él solo estaba con Hermione, y eso, por más que le gustaba, se hacía horrible y temeroso; como era el año de los E.X.T.A.S.I.s ella no hacía otra cosa que recordarle cuánto debía esforzarse y trabajar. Estaba harto de eso. Había soñado muchas veces la reconciliación con sus amigos, pero nunca se imaginaba algo como eso.

Llegó hasta la escalera de piedra y la subió. Traspasó la puerta y se frotó los brazos con las manos. Allí se estaba mejor que afuera, no se comparaba con la cabaña de Hagrid, pero era mucho mejor que tener la nieve azotando su cara... Sus tripas gruñeron, tenía hambre. Decidió entrar al Gran Salón y comer algo. Esperaba que los elfos se hubieran esforzado mucho con la comida ese día, y ahora que no tenía a Hermione para recordarle que habían elfos esclavizados por culpa de lo que comían, podría disfrutarlo a sus anchas. Sin ningún inconveniente. Abrió la puerta...

Ginny estaba sentada, todavía en la casa de Hagrid y con la taza aún en la mano. Luego de haber visto marcharse a Hermione, el silencio los había invadido, y Harry había sido el primero en abandonar la casa, de los tres. No sin antes aclarar que pensaba que Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Luego de un rato, en el que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Ron se había levantado y abandonado, también, la cabaña. No dijo nada en absoluto, solo cerró la puerta y se fue, ahora quedaba solo ella. Debía organizar sus memorias y elegir. Alas-marchitas dejó de chillar y Hagrid entró.

-Ah –dijo un poco desanimado. Al parecer esperaba entrar y verlos a todos abrazándose y sonriendo-. Ginny... ¿quieres más chocolate caliente?

-No, yo... Debo irme Hagrid. Gracias por todo y... perdón –se dio media vuelta regalándole una sonrisa y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acomodó los guantes y la bufanda, y comenzó a caminar. La nieve era despiadada ese invierno. Se preguntó si la navidad del día siguiente sería tan fría como ese día.

Caminó, estaba realmente agotada. No había dormido en la noche y el frío le hacía daño, se cubrió mejor y trató de resistir. Pronto comenzó a llover. ¡Tenía tanta mala suerte! Ahora, además de nieve frío y viento, había lluvia, y olvidaba mencionar, granizo. Se preguntó por un momento si no había tocado un traslador que la dejó en Alaska, pero la imponente figura del castillo frente de sí, le recordaba que aún se hallaba en Inglaterra. Miró su reloj, quería saber qué hora era. Al parecer, las nueve en punto, pero luego observó mejor y el reloj se había detenido. No entendía. Le había hecho un hechizo para que anduviera por todo el año, antes de abandonar la Madriguera para tomar el expreso nueve y tres cuartos.

Llegó a las escalinatas de piedra y las trepó como pudo. Las piernas se le habían agarrotado a causa del frío. Estaba empapada y quería llorar. Todo era un absoluto desastre. Decidió subir a su habitación y cambiarse. Antes, quiso calentarse con el fuego de una antorcha cercana. Adelantó unos pasos y puso sus manos sobre el fuego, sacándose los guantes para no terminar con quemaduras graves.

Dean, Seamus y Neville aparecieron por un pasillo.

-Ah, hola Ginny –saludó Seamus codeando a Dean.

-Sí, hola chicos –dijo ella.

-Estás empapada, ¿vienes de afuera cierto? –preguntó Neville preocupado.

-Sí, la verdad es que me muero de frío.

-Ah, ¿has visto a Harry y Ron? –dijo Seamus con un ataque de risa. Al parecer creía que era una buena idea que Dean calentara a Ginny.

-Mmm... Sí, hace un rato, pero luego se fueron.

-Ah, no importa. ¿A quién le importa? –dijo Dean algo nervioso.

-Sí, tienes razón...

-Neville, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar? Estoy que me muero de hambre –Seamus tomó a Neville de la manga de su túnica y lo empujó hasta el Salón comedor, donde desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Ah, eh, Dean, yo... –balbuceó Ginny. Quería disculparse con él por lo de sexto. Lo había dejado por Harry y nunca se arrepentiría tanto de eso...

-No. No, Ginny. No tienes que disculparte por nada. Entre todos está todo bien, y como tú dijiste, solo somos amigos. Es solo que a Seamus le cuesta entender eso...

-No, no entiendes. Yo... yo... –le costaba mucho decir lo que quería decir.

-¿Tú, qué, Ginny?

-Mmm... –se acercó a él con cuidado. La cara de sorpresa de su amigo la hizo sonreír-. Quisiera que no solo fuéramos amigos –sonrió más aún.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... –dijo acercándose a la pelirroja; se besaron. Todo el calor que había sentido Ginny desapareció en un instante.

La puerta del Gran Salón se abrió...

**N/A:**

_Lamento muchiiiiiisimo la demora! Pero aquí, en Buenos Aires, ésta es nuestra última semana de clases y,.. ¡por supuesto! Siempre lo dejan todo para la última semana los profesores, por la tanto... créanme, tuve diez exámenes en cuatro días... así quee,, jaá._

_Pero por suerte aprobé todas (excepto Biología, que solo me llevo el segundo trimestre a diciembre, así que eso significa sentarse a estudiar una tarde y... ¡ya!) ¡y mañana será mi último día de clases! Imaginen mi felicidad... Para festejar, colgué éste cap y solo me resta agradecerles por toooodas esas bellísimas críticas que me dejaron, ¡son lo más!_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo,_

_Abrazos,_

_**Flor**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Hermione disfrutaba del desayuno cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Harry. La chica sonrió, por alguna razón sabía que la había estado buscando y que se encontraba allí por ella.

-Ah, Potter. Siéntate. Pensábamos que no te presentarías.

-Esto está fantástico, directora McGonagall. La felicito –sonrió.

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido señor Potter –todos continuaron en lo suyo.

-Te tardaste. Pensé que no me buscarías –murmuró Hermione contenta por la presencia del chico.

-Creo que jamás has tenido más razón en algo, Herms. Quiero decirte que te apoyo, y que estoy dispuesto a perdonar a Ron por todo lo que ha dicho y hecho, solo porque tú me lo pides, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias –ambos sonrieron.

-Pero ahora, ¡me muero de hambre! Oh, hay mantequilla de maní... ¡cuánto la extrañaba! Hace tiempo que no hacen...

Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta del Salón volvió a abrirse y Ron entró por ella...

-¡Demonios! –dijo Hermione atragantándose con jugo de calabaza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, eso no importa. Mira quién vino. ¿Estará dispuesto a reconciliarse?

-Mmm... No lo sé. A juzgar por su cara se muere de frío –dijo dubitativo.

-¿Quién no? Con el frío que hace...

-Buen punto –Ron se acercó a la mesa.

-Oh, señor Weasley. Ya faltan menos Gryffindors para que estemos todos –dijo McGonagall feliz de la vida.

-Buenos días –dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a Hermione-. Dime, ¿me tendrán aquí hasta que estén todos los Gryffindors? –preguntó en un susurro a Hermione que no podía creer el repentino cambio de su amigo. Pero mejor no dejarlo pasar...

-Me temo que sí –hizo una extraña mueca y sonrió.

Ron actuó de la misma forma, luego de mucho pensar había decidido que lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido. Él quería a sus amigos, en verdad los quería. Y no iba a acabar con todo porque sí. Seguía gustándole Hermione, pero no podía culparlos por quererse. "Amar no es pecado, hermanito" había dicho una vez Fred. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Además, no podía pasarse el resto del año sin ninguna aventura, y por más que las cosas no siguieran igual, tenía que darle una oportunidad a la vida. ¿Dónde encontraría amigos como ellos?

Comieron entre risas y comentarios graciosos. Harry ya parecía haberse acostumbrado al repentino cambio de su amigo, pero prefirió no sacar el tema. Hermione, por su parte, tuvo que dejar de comer, o terminaría todo el resto del día en una cama de la enfermería por indigestión. Se sentía tan bien allí. Todo lo que siempre había soñado la acompañaba. Harry a su lado, Ron del otro... Solo faltaba algo para que eso fuera perfecto: Ginny Weasley. Se preguntaba dónde estaría...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom, quienes se sentaron cerca de los tres amigos y todos continuaron comiendo.

-Hey, Harry. No por nada, pero creo que Dean te ha sacado tu chica –dijo Seamus con tono altanero. Harry sonrió con malicia, sabía que su amigo hablaba de Ginny, pero nada le causaría más placer que comentarle algo como esto:

-No entiendo Seamus, mi chica está aquí, a mi lado –Hermione se ruborizó, Ron comenzó a reír y Neville abrió muy grande sus ojos.

-Potter, Potter, o te has vuelto loco –miró a Hermione-, o déjame decirte que ella no te conviene. Te supera en edad –miró al otro lado de Harry. Madame Hooch estaba a su lado-. Siempre supe que eras aficionado al Quidditch, pero no para tanto, hermano –comentó.

Hermione no pudo dejar de reír, y Harry y Ron la acompañaron con su risa.

-Sí, no sabes como me tientan las canas –observó a su profesora-, sobre todo las arrugas: son tan sexys.

-Mira, Harry. Agradece que no esté escuchando eso. Pero luego hablaremos, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo es eso de las arrugas sexys? –se hizo la enojada y todo siguió con normalidad. (¡Por suerte!)

El mediodía llegó con rapidez. Los pocos Gryffindors de séptimo año que no habían abandonado el castillo, por la navidad, se quedaron en su sala común, jugando ajedrez mágica y comiendo dulces. Los comentarios alegres no faltaban, solo Dean y Ginny que brillaban por su ausencia.

-¡Oigan! –llamó Neville por sobre toda la algarabía y la excitación que superaba a los chicos (Hermione incluida).

-Hey, hey. Neville quiere decirnos algo –dijo Hermione llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Todos lo miraron con atención y él pareció algo nervioso.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de algo? –preguntó sonriente-. Es la última navidad en la que estaremos juntos en Hogwarts –sonrió contento y todos asintieron.

-Bueno, pues, he estado pensando en hacer algo desde hace unos cuantos minutos –dijo Harry levantándose de su silla en la que jugaba al Snap explosivo con Ron. Se subió a la mesa con una cerveza de mantequilla en su mano, y la alzó para que todos pudieran verla-. ¡Por nuestra última navidad! –gritó-, ¡que se la lleve el viento que azota al castillo! –agregó.

Tomó todo el contenido de la jarra de un sorbo, mientras todos vitoreaban felices, y alzaban sus copas también.

El griterío solo cesó cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por ella entraron Dean y Ginny, tomados de las manos y felices, parecían una pareja a punto de anunciar que se irían a vivir juntos.

-Hola –saludó Ginny con inocencia al ver que todos estaban festejando algo... Al parecer la navidad les había caído bien y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. ¡Bueno, si se puede decir que Hogwarts es un sitio normal!

-¿Todo bien? ¿Ya no hay peleas y discusiones? –preguntó Dean sonriente.

-No, Thomas. Todo está bien –dijo Ron que estaba tomando bastante bien, el ver a su hermana con Dean-. ¡Únanse a la fiesta!

Pero las sorpresas no se acababan allí...


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8** (último capítulo)_

La noche los alcanzó, y todos seguían disfrutando de una tarde digna de ser.

-¿Qué les parece...? –preguntó Seamus con picardía-, ¿... si abrimos los regalos cuando sean las doce, y no mañana en la mañana? ¡Hoy es 24! ¡Hay que festejar! –dijo contento.

-Yo no tengo objeciones –exclamó Hermione, también contenta..

-Ni yo –apuntó Harry mirando a Hermione que estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

-Yo tampoco –añadió Ron que los observaba con anhelo.

-Ni yo –murmuró Neville que parecía conmovido por la situación.

-Vamos, ¡nadie tiene objeciones! –inquirió Ginny saltando del suelo, donde estaba sentada junto a Dean.

Abrieron todos y cada uno de los regalos, hasta que no quedó ni el rastro de los papeles.

-Me pregunto si los de séptimo hacían esto cuando nosotros dormíamos como tontos –preguntó Harry desenvolviendo una caja de artefactos de aspecto peligroso que le habían enviado los mellizos Weasley.

-No lo sé, Harry. Pero estoy seguro de que este invierno me vendrá fantástico el buzo -dijo Ron sacando de un paquete, el sweater que le enviaba su madre cada año.

Algunos rieron, otros siguieron desenvolviendo

-Oigan –exclamó una voz que venía desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda-. ¿No piensan esperarnos para abrir los regalos, chicos? –preguntó Lavender Brown cruzando el retrato. Parvati Patil estaba a su lado, frotándose las manos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Seamus-. Pensé que no volverían hasta terminadas las vacaciones.

-Así era –corroboró Parvati-. Pero Lavender quiso volver antes, porque dijo que sería nuestra última navidad en Hogwarts, y tiene razón. Íbamos a esquiar pero nos vinimos en el autobús noctámbulo. Ahora, no sé tú Lavender pero me muero de ganas de saber qué recibí ésta navidad –corrió hacia sus amigos dejando su capa en el camino. Se agachó y comenzó a abrir sus regalos.

Lavender se quedó en la puerta. Observándolos a todos... Ron se acercó a hablarle luego de haber abierto todos y cada uno de sus regalos.

-Oye, eh..., ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? –la chica aún parecía algo molesta por lo de sexto, cuando él la había dejado con descuido-. Oye, en verdad lamento lo que ha pasado entre nosotros –se acercó a ella y, sin más, la besó.

Hermione los vio y codeó a Harry. Éste miró la escena con fascinación. Era lo que quería, que su amigo no se quedara solo ese día. O más bien esa noche...

Todos sus amigos contentos, todos juntos. Lo que había soñado para su último año en Hogwarts: felicidad, amistad y amor. Miró a Hermione que estaba a su lado; le sonrió. Quería pasar toda su vida junto a ella. Viendo su rostro observó que realmente:

**... era tan bella...**

**N/A:**

_Simplemente muchísimas gracias por las críticas que me dejaron a través de la continuidad de la historia, sii? Me hicieron muy bien y me dieron muchos ánimos! Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Abrazos,_

_**Florr**_


End file.
